


Long Ride Home

by Silent_Moon99



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: And trying to hide it, Barry is Barry but also nice, Car Sick, Coming Out, I don't know, M/M, Road Trips, Trent is car sick, Vomiting, i suck at tags lmao, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Moon99/pseuds/Silent_Moon99
Summary: As the bus moved more and more, Trent started to feel sick. He glanced at Barry next to him, knowing if he vomited, Barry wouldn't want to sit with him. So he stayed silent, trying his best to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach.If only ignoring it was that easy.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan (Mentioned), Barry Glickman/Trent Oliver
Kudos: 12





	Long Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying a trigger warning for vomiting and stuff. I know it can trigger people sometimes so.  
> Also, I wrote this when I wasn't feeling well and very tired so it's probably really bad and out of character so.  
> Also x2, this was posted on my Wattpad as well so yeah.  
> Finally, don't judge the name. I couldn't think of anything else so just go with it.

Trent nervously stepped onto the bus. He knew he would probably get sick again and then he'd sit alone since no one wants to be near someone who's vomiting but he didn't want that. He didn't want to be alone. Especially because of the long ride back to New York. 

Which led to him making a dumb decision.

"Hey, uh, Barry!" Trent said a little louder than he wanted.

Barry turned to look at him, "Yes?"

"Sit with me?"

Barry looked at him, a little confused. He stayed silent for a second before saying, "Look, don't take this the wrong way but you get a bit car sick and I would rather not get vomit on this outfit."

Trent watched as Barry started to turn away from him, "Wait! I won't get sick, I promise. Please..."

He sighed and looked back at Trent. Trent had some hope and then he heard Barry quietly agree and followed him to two seats.

Trent smiled happily. He was sitting next to Barry, his crush. And the best part was that Barry agreed on his own... and after Trent made a promise he cannot keep.

"Sooo, was there any reason for you asking me to sit here?" Barry asked before adding, "And am I required to stay next to you the whole way back?"

"Well uh no. No reason. And no, I guess not..."

"Thank god," Barry responded and Trent sighed.

The bus started moving and Trent took a deep breath. He just needed to breathe. He would be okay. It's not like this was a super long trip. Well, it kind of was since it was eleven and a half hours but he can get through it without getting sick. He can.

We, actually, he can't. As the bus moved more and more, Trent started to feel sick. He glanced at Barry next to him, knowing that if he vomited, Barry wouldn't want to sit with him. So he stayed silent, trying his best to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach.

If only that was easy.

He felt really sick as he leaned into Barry, breathing heavily. Trent couldn't get sick. Not now.

"Uhhh, Trent. You okay?" Barry asked, confused as to why Trent was leaning on him and breathing heavily.

Trent nodded. "I'm fine, completely fine. I just need to uh...to sit here and breathe."

Barry looked at him, "Trent, you look sick..."

"I'm fine. I'm not sick. I'm fine..." but it was clear he wasn't. You could hear it in his voice that he felt sick. But Barry just nodded and carefully put his arm around Trent.

Trent felt Barry's hand carefully rub his arm as he closed his eyes. If he slept, the feeling would go away. He just needed to fall asleep.

And luckily, he did. He fell asleep cuddled up to Barry with Barry holding him and rubbing his arm softly.  
____________________

However, waking up wasn't too good.

As soon as Trent woke up, he immediately had to vomit. He looked for anything to vomit in when Barry gave him a bucket, "In there and face AWAY from me."

Trent didn't have time to respond as he vomited into the bucket. He groaned and held the bucket close to him, still feeling like he had to vomit.

He looked over at Barry. "You can move now...I knew you wanted to sit with Dee Dee and don't want to be around vomit..."

Barry stares at him. He didn't answer right away but soon did, "Trent I...Yes, I wanted to sit with Dee Dee but sitting with you is fun too. I should've been nicer about you wanting to sit with me. And maybe I was a little rude with the vomit thing. I know we didn't talk much about it but you can't help it so I'm sorry."

Trent turned to look at him. "You're....sorry?"

Barry nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry.."

Trent smiled softly, "Apology accepted."

Barry smiled back at him before Trent vomited a little more. Trent sighed as Angie came over.

She handed Trent the bag from before, "The blue one, like before." She said and he nodded, taking a blue one out. He took a water bottle and popped the pill in his mouth before taking some water.

"Thanks, Angie." He smiled thankfully at her and she nods.

"Of course."

Trent smiled a little and continued to hold the bucket close to him just in case. And as much as he wanted to cuddle up to Barry again, it was the smart move because he soon vomited again. This time, though, he felt Barry's hand on his back, rubbing it as he vomited.

"I hate this..." Trent mumbles.

"I know, I know.." Barry says, rubbing his back as Trent leaned into him a bit.

The feeling of throwing up soon disappeared and Trent once again fell asleep.

\------------

It was an hour later when Trent woke up, meaning they had been on the bus for about three and a half, almost four hours. And they still had time to go. Lucky for Trent, the medicine hadn't yet worn off.

He slowly sat up and looked at Barry, who was talking to Dee Dee about Alyssa and Emma.

"Do you think we'll ever see Emma again?" Dee Dee asked, probably in one of the most caring voices Trent has ever heard.

Barry shrugged a little. "Probably. Emma couldn't live without us."

Trent giggles a little at that before adding on, "And I'll be their drama teacher so I'll see them and I'm sure you guys will visit."

Dee Dee and Barry look at him and Trent mumbles a "Sorry..."

"It's fine, it's fine." Dee Dee said before giving Barry a look, "I'm going to go take a nap. I need my beauty rest." And without another word from Barry and Trent, she went and walked back to Angie.

Barry sat silent for a while so Trent broke the silence, "Alyssa and Emma are cute together."

Barry nods a little, "Agreed. And they really love each other. They probably will get married one day."

He nods in response and once again, it was silent. And Trent didn't like that. But all he could think of saying was, "Well, speaking of them being in love, I'm in love with you. Haha." And he was NOT saying that.

So, he sat in silence before deciding, maybe he could come out but not mention being in love with him. Barry didn't need to know he was in love with him, just that he was bi.

He took a deep breath before looking at Barry and saying, "I'm bi..."

Barry turned and looked at Trent. He was silent for a few minutes before saying, "Really...?"

Trent nods nervously before smiling slightly at Barry and Barry smiles back. "Thanks for telling me. That's...That's great!"

Trent smiles and nods again. "Of course. I just, thought you'd like to know."

"Yeah, I did and I'm glad I do. But question, what's your relationship with Angie?"

"Angie?" Trent asked, confused.

"Yeah! You two seem really close and all that..."

Trent was still confused so he sighed and finally just asked, "Are you in love with her...?"

"Wha-" he pauses and thinks for a second before continuing, "Wait, you think I'm in love with her? Are you jealous?"

"Pfft. Jealous of what, I have no reason to be jealous." Barry looked away from him, probably to avoid making eye contact with him.

And that made Trent think. And think. And think some more. Barry was avoiding eye contact, asking about his love life, and is seemingly jealous of him and Angie. Did that mean he?

No. There was no way Barry was in love with him. Except, there was. Barry was gay and there were a few signs of him being in love with him but who knows. He didn't. But, Trent somehow managed to ruin things.

"Are you in love with me? You seem like your in love with me."

Barry shakes his head. "No, no I'm not."

Trent continues, "You sure? You seem like your in love with meeeee." He pushes, smiling a little.

"Jesus, Trent. I'm not in love with you!" Barry snaps, making Trent move away from him a bit, "I'm not so just shut up about it!"

Trent just nodded and turned away from him. He really fucked that up. And now Barry was pissed at him. If he wasn't in love with him before, he really wasn't now.

Trent peaked behind him to look at Angie and Dee Dee. Dee Dee was sleeping, her eye mask over her eyes so it was hard to tell if she was awake or sleeping. However, Trent assumed sleeping since Barry snapping at him probably would've gotten her attention.

As for Angie, Angie was looking at them. More specifically, at Trent. She pointed to her phone before looking down at it so Trent took his phone out. A few seconds later, a text came through:

Angie: What happened? Did you admit your feelings and he rejected you?

Trent: No, no. Nothing like that.

Angie: Then what happened?

Trent: Well, he asked about our relationship and asked if I was in love with you.

Trent: Obviously, I said no because I'm not. You know that. But he seemed jealous and stuff so I asked him if he was in love with me. He said no but I kept asking and pushing him, which caused him to get mad...

Angie: Oh, Trent.

Trent: I know, I was dumb. But what do I do? He may seriously not like me and if he did, I may have just ruined any chance with him.

Angie: I don't think you ruined any chance with him. But it can't hurt to try. And preferably before that medicine wears off because I don't think admitting your feelings while vomiting is a good way to do that.

Trent: You're probably right. Thanks, Angie.

Angie: Of course. Now go get him!

Trent turned off his phone and looked at Barry. "Barry..."

No response. He didn't even glance at Trent.

"Barry, please. I'm sorry. I'm in love with you, okay?"

Now that got Barry's attention.

He looked at Trent, "You... you're in love with me?"

"Yeah... I do. And I'm sorry for being pushy."

Barry nodded, "Yeah, that's fine. You're in love with me?"

Trent smiled a little. "Yeah. Yeah. Do you feel the same?"

Barry smiles, "Of course I do."

And just like that, they were together. They were in love with each other and finally admitted to it.

The rest of the bus ride was boring and it was definitely long but Trent had Barry and Barry had Trent. They also had Angie and Dee Dee, who were really happy for them.

So, Trent wasn't alone like he was worried about. Far from it. And yeah, maybe he did get a little sick but he still wasn't alone for the ride home, which is what mattered most to him.


End file.
